1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to hinge assemblies and, particularly, to a hinge assembly for foldable electronic devices such as mobile phones and portable computers.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the most popular types of portable electronic device in the marketplace is the foldable mobile phone, which generally includes a cover section and a body section. The cover section and the body section are rotatably interconnected through a hinge assembly, allowing the telephone to move between an open position and a closed position.
However, traditional hinge assemblies include a large number of mechanical elements. Thus, the assembly process can be relatively complicated.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.